Baby oh Baby
by Eyes will roll
Summary: When Tonks gets hit with a spell while at a meeting the Impossible happens to her she becomes 2 years old. What will Remus and Sirius do about this.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter If i did then Remus Tonks and Sirius would have lived and Harry would have endded up with Luna**

**BEFORE READING- Remus and Tonks are alive as is Sirius ^^ and dumbledore but Tonks and Remus are Married. If you have any question ask. **

Remus Lupin was sitting on a large chair reading and waiting for his wife Nymphadora Tonks well now Lupin to come home. She was at a late auror meeting and now he was beginning to get nervous with Voldemorts return and death eaters running around. He almost jumped with glee when he saw the front door opening and a pink haired Nymphadora walking in.

He quickly got out of his chair almost toppling it over and dropping his book on the ground.

"Dora!" he said smiling as she closed the door. He quickly pulled her into a hug. She sighed happily and put her arms around his neck to get closer to him, kissing his cheek.

Remus looked down at her and was surprised to she how she looked her lips were bright red, she had black rings around her eyes as if she had not been sleeping which baffled Remus considering when she left her skin was clear, but what scarred him was that she was deathly pale.

"Tonks are you okay?" he asked frightened.

She shrugged, "My heads been hurting sense I've been hit with that spell..." She started.

"Wait, what spell?" He asked cutting her off.

"There was a death eater trying to get information from us at this meeting," she chuckled, "Bloody git. Once he found out that we knew he was there he started firing spells at us. I think he didn't even know what he was saying. Anyway everyone was fine and he was taken in quickly but a turquoise light hit me in the chest and I've been feeling ill ever since." She shrugged.

Remus sighed and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Gosh Tonks," he said as soon as his hand made contact with her forehead. " Your burning up." Remus lead her over to the couch and pulled her on to his lap. Tonks quickly cuddled into him as he continued to stroke her hair. She sighed out in content.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he began to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

Tonks giggled and nodded. Remus continued the action until he heard her breathing slow down and realizing that she was asleep. Slowly he picked her up and brought her upstairs to their bedroom before laying her down on the bed and tucking her in. He then exited the room to finish reading were he left off.

~~~~~~~~~ :)

"WEMUS!"

Remus's eye flung open. What the hell he thought. As his eyes began to adjust the the brightly lit room. Looking around he saw that he was in the living room of his house laying on his couch he got up seeing the book he was reading laying on the ground realizing that he fell asleep he slowly got up looking at the clock. 4 am. I've been asleep for 3 hours? He thought to himself.

He turned towards the stair when he heard a cry coming from upstairs.

"WEMUS!"

"DORA!" He yelled back as he ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him afraid that she might have been hurt.

Pushing the door to his room open he stood shocked at what he saw.

A small girl no older then two staring back at him with big eyes, wearing Nymphadora's t-shirt and with Nymphadora's bright pink hair.

"Wemus," the little girl squicked.


	2. Chapter 2

A small girl no older then two staring back at him with big eyes, wearing Nymphadora's t-shirt and with Nymphadoras bright pink hair.

"Wemus," the little girl squicked.

He stood there staring at her for a couple minutes.

"Tonks ?" he gasped out. The girls hair changed to brown which almost looked dull on her. Remus -very slowly- made his way over to the girl. Expecting her to jump up and laugh saying that this was all a joke. But the most that happened was that the little girl arms shot up as if she wanted to be held.

Remus picked her up and the young girl quickly cuddled into him. still holding her he began to look for his wife she had too be here.

she does look a lot like Nymphadora from baby pictures, his mind wondered. He shook his head that's impossible he told himself firmly there just wearing the same outfit and that's it.

"Dora!" He yell out to the room.

"Wat?" the little girl asked

Remus looked down at the little girl in his arms. "Whats your name?" He asked.

She smiled a toothy grin "Tonks.'' she said happily. He quickly held the baby closer to him to make sure that he didn't drop her.

"And your first name?" Please don't be Nymphadora, PLEASE don't be Nymphadora. He repeated in his head.

The girl seamed to glare at the question.

"Nymwfadowa." She said trying to pronounce it. which would have been cute if it didn't mean that he was now holding his two year old wife.

"But how?" He asked himself. "You were 25 when you went to sleep and now your two."

While Remus was contemplating this, the young Tonks was to busy playing with his fingers to have a care about what was going on.

"Okay, okay.. now what did you do today?" He thought asking her and himself this. He began replying all of the time he spent with her tying to figure out how this had happened.

"The spell!" he yelled out as he ran down the stairs with her in his arms.

He began going through all of his spell books tiring to find anything to help. But each and everyone of the books had no mention of a spell that could change the age of anyone.

It was 7:00 am when he heard someone laugh from behind him.

"Babysitting Moony?" The voice chuckled. He turned around to see his friend Sirius Black smirking ageist the wall not knowing that the baby Remus was holding was his cousin.

"If I may ask Padfoot why are you here?" Lupin asked as he continued to flip though the pages of his books.

"Well me and your wife were talking and i was going to come down to day to see you two. Also were is she?"

"Well...'' He stated. Not completely sure how to tell Sirius that the child in his arms was his wife.

"If you tell me that she's in St. margo's because you went to ruff on her last night I swear." Sirius started looking almost as disturbed as Remus did only Remus looked like that because the thought of doing that to a 2 year old was revolting, and Sirius really did not did to know anything about his best friends and cousins sex life.

"No," Remus said quickly. Sirius nodded and then looked down at the child in his friends arms.

"Who's kid?" He asked just as he begin making silly faces at Tonks making her giggle. Sirius stood back smiling happily to himself that he make the girl laugh.

"Andromeda..." Remus said under his breath.

"I never knew Tonks had a sister. Is her name as bad as her sisters?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Um... Sirius this is her."

It took Sirius a moment to realize what Remus meant, "WHAT!" He yelled Tonks whimpered in Remus's arms. He quickly rocked her back and forth to keep her from crying.

"How the bloody hell is that possible?" Sirius demanded.

Remus sighed, "I don't know... Not one book has anything to do with age spells." Tonks began to squirm in his arms so he sat her on the floor.

"Well what do you plan on doing with her?" Sirius asked him.

"I don't know I was thinking I could go to Dumbledore and ask him if he knew anything.''

Sirius nodded.

"You want me to take care of her?" He asked Remus.

"If you could."

"you got a problem with the Nymphie?" Sirius asked her.

Tonks crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's Tonks"

"Good luck." Remus said looking at his best friend and then his wife before flooing over to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Tonksie it looks like it's just you and me," Sirius said looking down at the little girl in his arms. This won't be hard, he thought to himself. I've babysat Tonks before I can do it again. Anyways he needed more ways to tease her because her balance and dating Moony could only piss her off for so long and even he wasn't that stupid enough to make fun of her name. She clearly stated that the next time he did so he'd be missing one of his balls and she's wasn't one to give out empty threats.

Tonks was now resting her head on his shoulder and thumb in her mouth her eyes were half closed making her look very drowse.

"Hmm.." was her reply.

He rolled his eyes. "Your too easy." he smirked down at the girl.

Before caring her to her room and tucking her in. And came back down stairs to lay down on the couch.

And to think Mooney thought that he could never babysit a child.

_**CRASH**_

"**BOODY HELL" **Sirius exclaimed eyes flying open and running into the kitchen were the nose had came from. Expecting death eaters.

Not Expecting to see broken honey jars, a chair flipped over and a very sticky Tonks sitting in the middle of it all.

Biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh he started to make his way over to the small mess known as Nymphadora. But what happened next he could only thank Merlin for my many chances to annoy her with.

A bag a flour sitting on the top cover fell over Making a once sticky Tonks a snow white one.

"achoo!" Sirius let out his bark like laugh as Tonks began sneezing while trying to get the demon white powder off by flinging her arms around and shaking her head.

Getting his laughing under control he put his arms on his hips impersonating her mother. "Nymphadora!" He exclaimed, "What did you do!"

She opened her mouth to what he guessed to correct him on her name when she shut it again. And instead let out a whimpered, " m' humgwy."

Sirius face palmed himself. "And why didn't you ask me to get you something?"

"I can get it m'self." Tonks crossed her arms across her chest. His eyes darted around the room before coming to rest again on Tonks.

"If you could get it yourself then why are you now powered with flour?"

The three year old sent him a glare which really looked more like a squint. Moony would kill him if he came back to see her like this. Without a second thought he stepped over the mess and snatched Tonks off the ground to give her a bath.

Remus shook the soot off himself stepping out of the fireplace into his old headmaster's office.

Dumbledore looked up as he stepped out. " Ah Remus pleasure to see you. Have a seat. Lemon drop?" The old man asked as he held out a small tin half filled with small yellow candies.

"No thank you Sir."

"No reason to call me sir Remus I haven't been your headmaster in a while." He said smiling kindly back at him

"I have a small problem. Well more like a very large problem and a small girl.. You see Dora's a child" Stopping to take a breath he looked up at Dumbledore.

"Now Remus I thought you two were past all this nonsense."

"we are. But I mean it literally she's a child she was hit with a curse and now she 3."

Dumbledore looked at him for a long time. Before he sighed. "I've never heard of a spell like that before."

"neither have I looked through any book I owned trying to find anything on changing age, but came up with nothing."

"Strange, do you know what the spell was called?" Albus asked?

Remus shook his head. "I wasn't with her when she was hit."

"perhaps Severus might have an idea." and with that Remus fallowed the head master down to the dungeons.

"_Tonks_." Sirius groaned out as he chased the three year old around the bathroom. It turned out that Tonks at three was slightly terrified of water and would rather stay sticky then touch the bath tub water.

"No bath!" she yelled out. As she hid behind a garbage can in a corner. Sirius happily ran over to her now that she was cornered before picking her up and bringing her over to the tub. Tonks realizing were he was taking her began to wail louder and kick at him.

"Padfoot what are you doing?" Moony's voice came from the hall.

Sirius turned around holding the struggling child at arms length to see Remus standing in the door way holding a package of what looked like dippers.

"Wemus!" Tonks cried sighing Sirius sat her on the ground as soon as her feet hit the ground she ran

over to Remus and hugged his legs.

Remus looked up at Sirius confusion written over his face.

"Sirius why is Tonks sticky?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Remus looked up at Sirius confusion written over his face._

"_Sirius why is Tonks sticky?"_

"Well that little gremlin has decided to redecorate your kitchen with flour and honey." Sirius said pointing at her.

"I wa humgw." Tonks said her head still pushed into Moony's legs.

Remus chuckled. "Then why do you still look like this?"

she shrugged.

"HA," Sirius laughed, "She's lying she terrified of baths and you shouldn't use magic on children, I did nothing wrong."

"M'not!"

"Are too!"

"M'not!"

"Are too!"

"M'not!"

"Are-" Remus cut him off before he could continue. "Sirius stop fighting with a three year old!''

Tonks turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. "Did you just see what she did!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Seriously Sirius? Just go down stairs and watch a movie or something. While I get Tonks cleaned up."

Sirius pouted but made his was down stairs anyway and look through a large stack of movies until he found one he'd watch picking up _A Nightmare On Elm Street._ Sitting down on the coach he waited for his friend to get down stairs.

Upstairs Remus was having less trouble then Sirius was to get her in the bathtub. She still complained about the water when he sat her down in it. But she wasn't crying anymore. Squatting down next to the tub he started to wash the honey out of her hair.

"You okay now?" He asked her.

She nodded and rubbed her eye with her fist.

"You know I can't wait until you get back to your age. I never told you this but I was always nervous to be a father and this would be a lot easier and helpful if you were here helping me."

Tonks was busy splashing the water around her to comprehend anything he was saying.

Laughing at her behavior he lifted her out of the bath wrapping a towel around her.

He transfigurated some of her old clothing into something that would fit her and quickly dressed her. Before gathering Tonks in his arms and bringing her downstairs. Her head was resting on his shoulder eyes closed and she was breathing peacefully.

"Hey." Remus said as he sat down next to Sirius. On the screen another teen was murdered. "Out of all possible movie you pick this one?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Of cores who doesn't love Freddy Kruger." He felt Tonks move around slightly in his arms.

"So what did Dumbledore say? Does he know how to change Tonks back?" Sirius asked taking his eyes off the TV.

"He didn't even know that there were spells to change ages. I even asked Snape."

"It HAS to be bad when you go to Snape for advise." Sirius said with a shiver.

Remus chuckled at that nodding in agreement. Before the two boys turned back to the movie.

It was 6:oo when the movie was over and Tonks was still sleeping on him. Lifting her up he brought her upstairs to their room before making the couch into a makeshift bed.

Remus just dosed off when a very scared "WEMUS!" woke him.

He sprinted up the stairs to were Tonks was stopping and the opened door and looked inside.

Tonks was sitting up straight blankets pulled around her as if to give her a hood looking completely terrified.

"Whats wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the bed.

"be cawful!" Tonks exclaimed while looking around the floor. " for what?" as soon as he made it to the bad the small girl all but jumped him while whimpering. "There's somein under the bed!" Lupin let out a sigh. You have got to be kidding me. He thought to himself. Rolling his eyes he turned on the bedside lamp. And got off the bed to look underneath. "No it's gonna get you"

"and what does it look like?"

"it's wearlly big an black and as big yellow teeth!" looking under he couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled out the only thing under the bed.  
Tonks jumped back expecting some ferocious beast instead of a old coat ripped in some places.  
"Is this your monster?" He asked smiling at the girl.  
" I swear it had teeth!" She yelled back up at him.  
Tonks continued to look around the room like she was scared.  
Remus lifted her up in his arms and she pushed her head in his shoulders. "I don't like Freddie Kruger."  
"Ah. So you were watching the movie." she nodded head her head not leaving the spot.  
Remus brought her downstairs considering that she wouldn't sleep upstairs after thinking that a monster was hiding under her bed.  
He sat her down on the makeshift bed and was about to crawl in beside her with the small tic of an owl at the window alerted him.  
Walking towards the window he opened the glass and let in the barn owl. It flew over to the table holding the letter in its beak. "_Dear Remus and Nymphadora__,_ _I wanted to invite the two of you down for tea tomorrow  
I haven't seen either of you in a while.  
Love Andromeda."_ "shit." 


End file.
